Si douce et si fragile
by Nnoo-Mirabelle
Summary: N'est pas gymnaste Olympique qui veut...Surtout pas Ted, et ses testicules s'en souviendront longtemps.


**Bonjour lecteur o/**

**"Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "roue" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp." **Telle est la phrase qui doit être mise en introduction de ce texte, selon les règles du jeu :P. Il est aussi dit qu'on doit le poster de suite une fois fini...Et qu'on a le droit de corriger les vilaines fautes le lendemain parce qu'à une heure du matin beaucoup de choses peuvent nous échapper. D'ici là ne m'en veuillez pas s'il y en a trop ;)

Merci aux lecteurs qui s'arrêteront ici, néanmoins ne vous attendez pas a quelque chose de très grandiose ^^.

**Disclaimer:** Ceci est un texte basé sur la série Queer as Folk. Bien évidemment je ne me fais aucun argent avec, rien n'est a moi...

* * *

**Si douce et si fragile**

La veille Ted avait voulu tenter quelque chose de nouveau mais s'était retrouvé aux urgences, à quatre heures du matin, avec un Emmett terriblement inquiet à côté de lui. Enfin inquiet...S'il l'avait en effet été jusqu'à ronger ses ongles manucurés dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, actuellement assis en face de Michael et Brian au _Liberty Dinner _il ne se retenait pas pour s'esclaffer sur son cas, telle une diva se lançant dans le récit du dernier potin gay.

"Oh mon gode, le médecin n'en revenait pas, il n'avait jamais vu d'aussi grosses vergetures à cet endroit là ! Et moi non plus d'ailleurs, même si j'ai testé pas ma de ces endroits!

- J'y crois pas, se moqua Michael, vous n'êtes quand même pas allé aux urgences pour ça ?

- Ça fait un mal de chien je te signale !" S'énerva Ted, planqué derrière son journal, vaine tentative pour se faire oublier. "J'ai bien cru que je m'étais détruit les parties.

- Ted Schmitt a des couilles, qui l'eût cru, j'ai toujours pensé que cette partie là de ton anatomie n'était qu'un vaste trou visqueux nommé vagin.

- Ferme là Brian !

- Avoue que c'est très con de faire la roue sur un lit quand on a plus cinq ans, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?"

Ted se renfrogna alors qu'Emmett se lançait avec une joie malsaine dans le récit détaillé de _l'accident_.

Quand il entendit les premiers éclats de rire de Brian, il plongea la tête dans son journal et fit semblant d'être absorbé par le récit des prouesses de Dildo, le chien sauveteur des pompiers gays de Pittsburgh.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce genre de choses tombe sur lui, l'éternel zéro? Il était certain que si Brian s'était lancé dans l'élaboration d'une figure acrobatique digne de ce nom, il en serait ressorti avec une montagne de mecs prêts à vénérer la bite du grand gymnaste qu'il était. Mais s'il creusait plus loin il était également certain que Brian n'aurait jamais l'idée stupide de se prendre pour un médaillé Olympique. Les seules roues qu'il côtoyait étaient certainement celles que déroulaient ses prétendants pour grimper sur sa queue, tels des paons en manque.

Dire que cet endroit là de son corps était un des seul pour lequel il n'avait jamais eu de complexes, le trouvant même plutôt attirant...Mais ça c'était avant. Car depuis le matin il avait bien passé trois heures devant la glace à tripoter ses testicules dans tous les sens pour évaluer les dégâts, pleurant ainsi sur la peau douce et fragile qui fut sienne jadis. Si douce et si fragile. Jadis.

Le charlatant de médecin urgentiste lui avait donné une crème pour femmes enceintes, prétendant qu'avec ça les immondes déchirures testiculaires s'en iraient mais Ted en doutait fortement. Il avait bien vu l'état de la poitrine de Lindsey deux mois après l'accouchement de Gus, alors qu'elle l'allaitait. Elle était parsemée ça et là de vergetures longues comme un bras qui, si c'était encore possible, l'avaient conforté dans son orientation sexuelle. Déjà que des seins c'était laid alors des seins déchirés, c'était sacrément tue-l'amour. Enfin, il supposait. En tout cas, des testicules déchirées il trouvait ça tue-l'amour.

Les gloussements aigus d'Emmett lui firent relever la tête et c'est avec douleur qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'en était même pas à la moitié du récit. Un léger élancement dans son sous-vêtement le nargua furtivement quand il se leva de la table sous le regard de la bande.

"Ou tu vas ? Questionna Michael avant de boire une gorgée de son coca. Tu veux pas écouter la fin ?

- Je la connais la fin, j'y étais.

- Quelle susceptibilité", accusa gentiment Michael avant que Ted ne s'enfuie du restaurant, le dos voûté et la démarche boiteuse.

Pour se faire il passa devant le tas de Flyers de la soirée de la veille au Babylon. Dessus on y voyait un mannequin d'une souplesse incroyable...Bah, ça lui avait juste donné envie d'essayer.

**FIN**


End file.
